


How to Love him

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I am gay."</p><p>Louis scrunched his face in disgust. </p><p>"And I love you." He said with tears forming in the corner of his solid green eyes. </p><p>"You're fucking disgusting. You probably wanked off to me, y-you saw me naked before! You are a fucking faggot, go to hell."</p><p>That was the response Harry got from his best mate and crush Louis Tomlinson. </p><p>But maybe Louis didn't mean all those things...(this summery isn't very good... I know but I haven't finished typing the rest of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sits in his cozy bedroom, reminiscing his child hood memories. He remembers the very first time he met Niall and Louis. The lonely lad was sitting away from all the other children, isolating himself. 

Harry was a shy Cheshire boy. He didn't talk much and no one seemed to noticed him. Except for Louis Tomlinson. Louis noticed Harry. He saw the sad boy sitting in a small corner of the classroom. Louis, being the loud and obnoxious boy he was, went up to young Harry. 

"Hello, I am Louis tomlininson!" Louis couldn't pronounce his name right at that age. 

"Hi." Harry said above a whisper. 

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Louis smiled encouragingly. 

"I am Harry."

"Want to go chase girls with us?" Louis asked Harry, while pointing out his best friend Niall. 

"No thank you." Harry didn't like little girls that much. They were squeaky and loud. 

"We can race cars," Louis suggested. Harry shook his head. Louis began to think of things Harry might like to do, but gave up all too quickly. "What do you like to do?" 

"I like to play with my cat Dusty."

"Where's Dusty?" 

"At home."

Harry chuckled at how silly he and Louis was. 

Niall wasn't so much Harry's favourite person. Niall called Harry a sissy for a long time. Or girly. Harry didn't like those names. Louis stood up for Harry for the majority of the time. Niall and Harry soon became friends after Niall apologised. 

They were three close friends. Louis and Harry were a slight bit closer. They always would be.

"What are you doing?" Louis broke Harry from his thoughts. 

"N-nothing, why?" Harry blushed deeply. 

"I found two fit ladies."

"You know I don't like going on dates." 'With girls.' Harry wanted to add, but stopped himself. 

"You are going to like them." Louis tried convincing Harry. 

"I think I'll stay here." 

"The one I've got dibs on wont go with me unless I have a fit mate to go with her friend." Louis complained. 

Harry blushed at Louis' compliment. "Ask Niall, yeah?" Harry became irritated. The thought of squeaky and shrieking girls was repulsive. Even the prettiest ones were unattractive to young Harry. Harry wasn't bothered by it, he just thought it was a part of puberty. He was only fifth teen, and his body was changing. Soon he will like girlsc just not now. 

"Please mate."

"No, Louis."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

Harry groans at his loss. "Fine, Louis, I will go. But only because you are going."

Harry wears his white V neck and black ripped skinny jeans. He lossened his shoe strings up a bit and laced them on. 

The seventeen year old Louis starts the ignition of the vehicle. Louis became perplexed by Harry's distaste of girls. He doesn't remember Harry ever being infatuated with a female. 

"How comes you haven't had a girlfriend, Harry? You aren't ugly."

Harry blushed at the comment. "I don't like girls very much." He admitted. 

"You like boys then?" Louis implied with a slight touch of disgust. 

"N-no!" Harry's face becomes the reddest it has in over two hours. 

"Good." Louis pats Harry's shoulder. Harry again can't stop his blush from creeping up his neck to his face. "Here we are!" Louis smiled as wide as possible. Harry's face fell.

Harry exhaled deeply and created the two annoying ladies. Harry would have thought they were attractive if they didn't cake their face in makeup. Why do girls even wear makeup? They were perfect the way the are right? That's how God had created them. 

"I'm Emily, and this is my friend Madison!" One of the short-wearing-skirted girls greeted Harry. Harry was repulsed by their clothing. These girls didn't have the decency to cover themselves. Louis didn't seem to mind though. In fact, Louis had looked beyond satisfied. 

"I'm Harry." The fifth teen year old boy moped. 

"Harold, is such a pretty name!" What was her name? Madison? Madison commented on Harry's originated name. 

Harry hated being called 'Harold.' It made him sound old and wrinkly. Harold was an adult name. Harry fitted much better. 

"Please, call me Harry." Harry plastered on his fake smile, hoping that will get him by through the rest of the night. 

Twenty agonising minutes later, Madison clung onto Harry's arm. It was like Harry was catnip while Madison was the cat. Whenever Harry moved, Madison was right there. 

Harry couldn't call Madison 'Madi', it was too 'common.' 

Madison would only refer to Harry as 'Harold' because it "Sounds much better than plain Harry." Harry took great offense to that. 

Louis was a happy lad. Emily talked about her day. Her aunt was moving to a town over. Her kitten recently passed away. 

Honestly, Harry didn't give a damn if Emily's great grandma rose from the dead. 

But Louis was happy and that made Harry happy. 

Harry and Louis told the girls about the time Louis dared Harry to eat a grasshopper, Harry ate the insect because of course, it made Louis smile. And Louis' smile gave Harry a warm feeling.

Louis drove Harry home. Harry was relieved that he survived the night without being rude to the ladies. 

"How was your date?!" Anne, Harry's mum asked a bit too excited. 

"M'tired." Harry stalked to his room, ignoring his mums saddened expression on her face. He jumpe on his bed and thought. 

Thinking was Harry's worst enemy. He could for minutes or hours at a time. He could think about good things. He can think about negative things. The negative thing mostly occurred inside his brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it says "posted by anonymous," I don't know why it does that. So I am IHeartKittehs  
> This is my first fanfic on AO3 so I'm screwing up A LOT:/ anyways enjoy!! <3

It was a slow morning, it was only Saturday. Harry hasn't planned anything for today, but he was sure one of his mates would invite him over or something. 

"Good morning, Love." Anne greets Harry's slouching body. 

"Mornin' Mum." Harry yawns. 

"Louis is downstairs waiting for you, silly!" She smiles and kisses Harry's warm forehead. 

Harry shot up and hurriedly got dressed. The only thing he didn't rush was brushing his teeth. Harry didn't want yellow teeth or a stained breath. Not in front of Louis. Louis might think he's repulsive. Wait. Why would Harry even think that? Louis wouldn't mind if Harry had bad breath or little yellow marks on his teeth. Louis wouldn't take the time to notice those things. They were mates. 

"Good morning, Lou!" Harry greeted Louis a little too enthusiastically. 

Louis was just as excited to see his friend. "I missed you Haz!" Louis leaped into Harry's arms. This was all playful, at least to Louis. To Harry it gave him and indescribable feeling. His cheeks would heat up and his heart would pound slightly faster. 

"We see each other everyday, Louis!" Harry giggles. Yes, he giggled! Louis had that affect on him. Harry didn't notice it. He never did. 

"So!" Louis pinched Harry's fully developed nipple. Louis knew about Harry's extra nipples, but he never teased those. They made Harry insecure and Louis understood that. "Can't a devilishly handsome lad see his slightly less handsome friend early in the a.m.?" 

"I think you have that mixed up, I'm slightly more handsome than you are!" Harry poked Louis' rib. 

"No, it was right the first time." Louis gave Harry the 'try-me' look.

"Alright boys, go to your room before you wake the rest of the house!" Anne shoos them up the stairs.

Louis and Harry groan as they stomp up the steps. Anne mutters something about them being lazy. 

"What do you want to do Lou? That rhymed."

"Bugger off!" Louis laughed at Harry for being lame. Harry's face turned red. "Lets play some FIFA!" 

Harry rolls his eyes. Louis always wanted to play FIFA. The curly haired boy could never say no to his best mate. It was impossible for him. 

Harry hands Louis a controller and turns on the gaming system. 

"Fuck!" Louis curses when Harry's team scores a goal. 

"HAHA!" Harry gloats. Louis pauses the game and turns around to give Harry a glare. 

"You're going to get it!" 

"And what am I getting?" Harry crosses his arms with a smirk. 

Louis jumps on Harry, making Harry fall back on his bed. Louis wiggles his fingers then attack Harry's sensitive spot, his thighs. Harry's thighs were so very ticklish and Louis knew that and always used it to his advantage. 

Harry thrashes all over the bed, trying to keep quiet so no one else wakes up. As Harry lifts his leg, Louis' hand accidentally grabbed Harry's crotch area. Harry began panicking in his head. Louis never noticed, and continued to tickle the younger lad. 

Harry's face was the brightest of reds. His mind was flying everywhere. One thought in particular sent chills down Harry's spine. And then it happened. Harry felt the blood rushing 'down there.' NO NO NO, Louis is going to think he's weird! What the fuck Harry?! How is he going to explain this to Louis?

You're a guy Harry, this isn't right. And he's your best mate! He's like a brother to you! You're not suppose to get an erection from thinking of Lou. You're a boy and he's a boy. An attractive boy... 

In attempt to hide the problem, Harry flipped over on his stomach. He hid his face in shame. 'I don't like boys.' He thought to himself. He couldn't help but to let out a sob. 'Im such a girl!' He said in his head. 

Louis was very confused. Just a minute ago, he and Harry was laughing and having a pretty good time. Did he do something wrong? Did he tickle Harry too hard? Maybe it was when he accidentally grabbed Harry's crotch. Maybe someone touched him there when he didn't want to be touched there. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" Louis began to rub Harry's back comfortingly. 

"My stomach began to hurt from all the laughing, s'all." Harry mumbled Into the sheets. 

"If anything is wrong, you can tell me, you're my best mate. You can tell me anything. Anything at all, Harry."

"Anything?" Harry questions. 

"Yes." 

Harry began to speak, but Gemma charged into the medium sized room. "Alright, where is it?" Gemma scolded. 

"Where is what?" Harry asks, but doesn't look up. His embarrassment was surely going to show on his face. 

"My dark denim skinny jeans! I know you where them sometimes, Harold!"

Louis chuckled so loudly it made Harry even redder in the face. "I think he left those at my house, actually!" Louis interjected. 

Gemma lets out a frustrated groan and stomps out the door. "You wear your sisters jeans?" Louis teased Harry. 

Harry thought it was clear to sit up, so he did. Harry thought wrong. Very very wrong. It took one second to notice Harry's very large area. 

"Harry?" Louis rose an eyebrow. Harry looked down. His face was flushed and eyes wide open. This can't be happening! 

"I have to use the loo!" Harry sprinted out of there faster than a cheetah. 

"Who is she?" Louis poked Harry's side.

Harry didn't know what Louis was trying to say, at first, but caught on slowly. "Madison, of course." Harry smoothly lied. Or so Harry thought it was smooth. 

"Oi, she's hot!" Louis winked. Harry's heart skipped at least five beats. 

"Yeah." Harry painfully looked away. Harry didn't think she was hot. He thought Louis was hot. Wait. Louis' hot? Harry internally shook his head. Louis is his best mate. What is he thinking?

"I'm going to tell her you built a tent for her in your pants!" 

"Lou!" Harry smacked Louis' arm. 

"I heard she's a freak in the sheets." He snickered. 'I bet Louis is a freak in the sheets,' Harry thought to himself. Almost immediately wanted to smack the fuck out of himself. 

"Yeah, I'll bet."

Harry and Louis were watching a movie in Harry's room. Or at least Harry was. Louis was sleeping peacefully. His body partially on top of Harry, his head resting on the taller ones shoulder. Louis was the cuddly, touchy type. Harry didn't mind this at all. He strangely loved it. 

Sometimes Harry would cuddle back. He would put his arm around Louis' smaller frame and rest his head on Louis' forehead. Louis never had said anything about it. Maybe Louis liked it too. No he wouldn't. He wasn't gay. But neither is Harry!

Harry sighed and curled up against Louis' soft, warm body. 

Harry found it more peaceful, when sleeping in Louis' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people leaving kudos and comments on this story: It seriously gets me pumped up and excited to update the next chapter so thank you! It makes my day 1000x better when i get those emails. I promise I will update at least once or twice a week or more!<3

"Are you and Madison uh, a 'thing now'?" Niall asked Harry. Harry did go on a few dates with Madison. He thought maybe it would make him fancy girls. Could he be anymore wrong? What has he gotten himself into? 

"Um, I haven't a slightest clue." Harry blushed. 

"Do you think she is fit?" Niall tested.  
Something in Harry told him Niall had a theory. And he was scared of what that theory was. He was afraid if it was true. If it wasn't just a theory. 

"I guess. She has nice... Nice... Nice boobs." Harry didn't think that at all. He was being silly. He didn't like her boobs. He didn't like her anything!

"Do you like her personality?"

"Yeah." No. She wasn't at all what Harry liked in a person. Madison was the exact opposite of Lou- what? 

Niall looked at Harry in the eyes. Niall knew something. Niall just knew. Harry can't move because he's afraid; afraid of his reality. 

"You don't have to lie to me, Harry." Niall patted Harry's shoulder and left the lunch table. What was he on to? He knew Harry had lied to him. 

"Hey Harold!" Ugh, it was Madison. 

"Hello, Madi." Harry weakly smiled. 

"Madison." She corrected the tortured boy. "So since you're my boyfriend now, mind if I hold your hand?" She blushed slightly. 

"Go for it." Harry laughed-just a tiny bit. 

Madison's hand was dry and scratchy. Her hand was too petite to keep her grip on Harrys much larger ones. And quite frankly, it annoyed the hell out of Harry. 

"I, uh need to get to class." 

"Not a good bye kiss?"

Harry's eyes got very wide and you could hear a faint 'gulp.' Harry didn't want Madison's lips on his. Gross. Harry walks up to her and tries oh so hard not to throw up all over his school uniform. He plants a kiss on her cheek. Just her cheek. He got a few catcalls. 

Harry walks out of the school building, waiting for Niall and Louis at the gate. As soon Harry seen Louis, he jumped onto the shorter boys back. Niall's eyes lingered on Harry in a knowing way. 

That queasy feeling in Harry's stomach came back. "Are you alright mate?" Louis asked Harry. Harry shook his head yes and Louis didn't further question it. 

"Harry and Madison are dating now." Niall said bluntly. For fucks sake. 

"You are?!" Louis patted Harry's back. "Congrats man!" 

"Yeah it took me by surprise actually."

"Harold!" 

Bollocks. 

"Speaking of the devil." Niall mumbled.

"Harold, I was thinking you could walk me one since I'm your girlfriend." Madison latched onto Harry's left arm. 

"Don't you live on the other side of town from me?" Harry asked. Harry didn't want to walk that far! It was too far! Why couldn't she just walk home herself?

"Yes, but I don't want to walk alone today."

"What's the difference between any other da-" Louis nudged Harry, stopping Harry from saying something stupid. Harry corrects himself,"I guess I can walk you home today..." Harry exhales deeply. 

"You're the best boyfriend!"

Everything was moving fast. Harry didn't want to be Madison's boyfriend. He could have said something. Now he's stuck in a meaningless relationship. His first relationship. It probably doesn't count since its one of those "I luv u bby 4evr," kind of relationship. 

The walk was silent. Awkwardly silent. Madison attempted to grab Harry's hand multiple times, but failed. Harry didn't want to touch her scratchy hand so he pretended he didn't notice her gestures. Harry finally had come to a stop to Madison's house. 

"Good bye, Harold!" The annoying fifteen year old girl squeezed Harry tight. 

"Byyyye!" Harry said a little too enthusiastically. 

Madison stepped on her tip toes and grasped Harry's shoulders. She brought her face very close to Harry's. Oh no. Harry doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want his first kiss to be with her. They're barely in a relationship! Harry squeezes his eyes tight and curl his lips in. He's prepared for the worst. But nothing happens as he hears a HONK from a car. "Hi mate, thought you needed a ride!" Louis was in his mums car gripping the steering wheel. "Yeah, thanks!" Madison crosses her arms as she had been completely dissed by her "boyfriend." Harry doesn't even wait for a goodbye as he climbs over the car into the passenger seat.

"How'd you know I needed a ride?" Harry blushed slightly. 

"You seriously thought I was going to let you walk across town like a hoodlum?" Louis messed up Harry's curls. 

"And this is why we are best friends!" Harry exclaimed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

"That, and you're going to go on a double date with Madison and Emily and I."

Harry hated dates. He's only been on a few with Madison, but he still hated them. Harry groaned, "Whhhy, Looooouis?" 

"Don't you fancy Madison, your GIRLFRIEND? And Emily is extremely shy without Madison. It would be a bore without you guys!"

"I like Madison, but everything is moving a tad too quickly!" Harry didn't like Madison, he was only tricking himself. 

 

"What do you mean by that? You're a horny fifteen year old lad, and Madison is hot! Of course you WANT things to move quickly!" 

"I am not horny! You are, but I am pure! And Madison is cool an all, but we just started going on dates for a few weeks. You know I only went in those dates because you dragged me along!" Harry complained. Maybe if Louis was so persuading with his perfect smile, Harry wouldn't be in this mess. But Louis was Louis and Harry couldn't say no to Louis. 

"So you don't want to date Madison?"

"I never said that." 

"You implied it!" 

"Fine, Louis, I will go on the date with you! I mean... I will go on that d-double date." Great Harry, great. You just made things awkward. 

"I knew you couldn't say no to all of this sexiness." 

Harry blushed furiously. Harry's heart pumped faster. "Y-yeah." He opened the door to the small comfy car so he could hey inside his house before the rained touched his curls. 

"Bye, Harry!" Louis shouted. 

Harry had this weird feeling inside of him, he couldn't pin it. Maybe he knew deep down what that nagging feeling was, but wasn't going to bring it up. Hary, Harry, Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't reply to comments, sorry I'm just awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lou, wake up! LOUIS!" Harry jumped up and down on the bed. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Louis reached for a pillow and threw it at curly's face. 

"What was that for?!" 

"For being a dick."

Louis looked nice even when he just woke up. What? Harry couldn't help but to notice those things. He can't lie and say Louis looked terrible because that would obviously be a lie. 

"That's not very nice!" Harry joked. 

"Neither is your morning breath." Louis snickered. 

"Fuck you."

"How hard?"

Harry blushed at Louis' smart remark. Louis smirked and attacked Harry's chest with delicate tickling. "Louis, stop!" Harry pleaded. He really had to use the loo!

"Make me."

"I have to wee!"

"Such a liar!" Louis scoffed, tickling the under side of his arm. 

"Seriously- Lou!"

Harry is trying his hardest to hold in his fluids.

"Say I suck dick." Louis smirked. Harry blushed uncontrollably. Why? He didn't know. 

"No, Louis, please!"

Louis shook his head no. 

"I'm going to piss my pants!" 

"Such a faker!" Louis tickles Harry harder. 

Louis' bum of course rubbed against the front of Harry's jeans. And you wouldn't believe it if I told you, but he moaned. Harry moaned. To be more specific, he moaned Louis' name. 

Louis gave a strange look to Harry. Harry wasn't gay, so this didn't make sense what so ever. When you touch a dick it just does whatever it wants. That's what must have happened to Harry. Harry blushed the deepest shade of red. 

"Are you alright, mate?" The silence was broken by Louis. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm perfect." 

Louis sat back, rubbing against Harry's half hard cock. Harry grunted in frustration. Harry's face was now more red than anyone has ever turned.

"Do you like it when I-" Louis began, but was interrupted by Anne. 

"Hey boys, I made some fresh tea and cookies, if you'd like!" Anne shouted from behind the door. 

"We'll be out in a minute!" Harry called. 

Louis follows behind Harry to the small kitchen. "Here you are boys!" Anne set plates down of fresh cookies. "I will back, listen to Gemma!"

"Where are you going?" Harry's asked. 

"To the grocers, I want to buy fresh potatoes to make chips later."

It was just Harry and Louis now in the kitchen. "Sorry about-

"Forget about it, yeah?" They agreed. "So how is Madison?" Louis dragged on. 

"She is doing well."

"Have you gotten "any" yet?" Louis smirked, completely forgetting about the event that had happened earlier.

"What am I suppose to be getting?" Harry squeaks. 

"Poor naive young Harold." 

Harry scrunched at the name. "What?"

"Have you kiss Madi at all?"

"Don't call her Madi, it's childish and inappropriate." He mocked Madison. 

"What?" Louis laughed. 

"I don't know what to do Louis."

"About Madison?"

"Yes! I never had a girlfriend. It all happened so fast, Louis, so so so fast!"

"Calm down Harry, s'not like you kissed we yet."

"It's not that she isn't attractive, she is. I'm just not attracted to her." 

"Then who are you attracted to, if not Madison?"

Harry blushed, "dunno. Figuring that out." 

"What is there to 'figure' out?"

Before Harry could think of a reply When Anne walked into the comfort of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry cheered as he witnessed his best mate kick the ball into the corner of the goalpost, winning the game. 

"Good job, Lou!" Harry called out. Louis looked up into the crowd and gave Harry a small wink. It was enough to make Harry's heart beat ten times faster and his cheeks burn red. 

Madison looked at Louis, then looked at Harry. What was going on with Harry? That was a bit odd. Madison just shook it off, ignoring the feeling. Harry turned to her and his smile faded, just a little. He must have forgotten that she was here, next to him. 

"Sorry, shall we wait for Louis here? Or wait for him at The Mayble?" Harry asked Madison. The Mayble was just a small, local restaurant in Chesire.  
(A: The Mayble is completely made up).

"We could wait here, Louis can drive us." Right. Louis had a car and could drive. Madison was always smart. Girls were smart. That's one thing Harry didn't like about girls: they were always right. 

"Yeah, yeah." Harry shook his head, making his curls fall over his face.

Madison ran her fingers through Harry's little ringlets, lifting the soft curls from his face. Harry noticed her lean in while butting a corner of her mouth. At first Harry was clueless, but quickly caught on when she closed her eyes.

Harry turns around and sees Louis in the distance. Harry looks back at the girl with puckered lips. In a way he felt bad. He feels bad because he just left her hanging.   
"Sorry." Harry whispers to Madison as he walks away. 

"Haz! Come 'ere, did you see that goal I made?!?" Louis asks beaming as Niall is scratching Louis' sweaty head of hair. 

"Yeah, was incredible!" Harry hugs Louis. Niall of course had analyse it. 

"Let's go fuckers! The Mayble is open and drinks on me!" Louis tells Harry and Niall. Niall is totally pumped because he is of age to drink and well, Harry isn't. 

"Hey, but I can't drink!" Harry complains. 

"Then we will purchase you lemonade or something!" Louis pats Harry's shoulder. This earns a snicker from Niall. Of course. 

"S'not funny, Lou."

"Bollocks, don't be shut a baby, Harry. I was only joking." Louis grabs Harry's shoulder and walks him and Niall to the car. 

They take off to The Mayble. 

And of course Emily was already there, waiting for Louis. 

"Where is Madison?" Emily asks. 

"Dunno." Harry shrugs. His heart pumped faster. He was such a terrible person. 

"Waiter! Two rounds of your special?" Louis hands him some amount of money. 

And that's how the night started for Harry. And for Louis


	6. Drunk In Love

"H-Haz, Hazza, come on!"

"You had enough to drink, Lou, please let me take you home." Harry wants to cry. Louis is drunk off his ass and every one had left Harry to take care of Louis. How were they suppose to get home? Harry could drive, but not legally. 

It's a risk he would take. 

He leads the blue eyed lad to the car park, buckling Louis in. Louis made multiple complaints, all were ignored by Harry. 

Harry has to very carefully drive. He has only driven a handful of times. Not enough to be confident behind the wheel. 

"Please be quiet, Mum will kill me."

"You worry too much." Louis smiles a drunken smile. 

They get up to Harry's room. It was neat, just how Harry had liked it. 

"Here are some pajamas, Lou." Harry hands Louis mesh shorts and a farther comfortable shirt. 

Harry begins removing his clothes. He liked sleeping in the nude, but Louis was here so he thought he would spare him the visual and sleep in his boxers. 

Harry looks at Louis. Louis had this carnival look in his eyes. Like a lion looking at a weak hazel. That is exactly how Harry would describe it. 

"Lou?" Was all had to say when Louis jumped on Harry and pushed the curly haired lad into the bed. 

"I have a large problem." Louis whispers. 

You see, Louis was always a horny shit. Even more so when intoxicated. But Harry never really had to deal with it. Ever. So what was poor Harry suppose to do? Especially when he enjoys it. 

"Let's sleep, yeah?"

"Let's fuck, yeah?" Louis mocks Harry. 

"No, you are drunk off the bug."

"I forgot." Louis laughed. 

"Forgot what?" Harry asked. 

"You are a still a little pussy." 

Those words affected Harry. He never takes what Louis says lightly. Ever. And what was Harry going to do? Prove Louis wrong. Not his best idea. Louis is drunk asfuck. What is Harry even thinking?

Harry flips then over so he can be on too of Louis. He lifts himself on his elbows. And grinds deeply into Louis. "Oh." Louis sighs as he grabs Harry's hips, pulling him more into himself. 

"Now who's the pussy?" Harry groans. 

Harry can't help what happens next, it was like Louis was begging him to. "Harry, fuck."

And Harry didn't want to ignore it. 

And also, Harry was too caught up in the feeling. The feeling of having Louis in between his fingers, almost literally as he grabs Louis' hard cock out of the mesh shorts. 

Harry has never done this before and isn't sure why he is. "Fuck it." He decides as he pulls the rest of the shorts off. He scoots down so he closer to the thick and red cock he has in his hand. 

"So good." Louis moans. And this further encourages Harry to go on. 

So Harry does. He wraps his plump lips on the head of Louis' throbbing cock. And this is just too good to be true. 

"Ah." Louis moans as he hears Harry moan in acceptance. Louis quite oddly think it's hot. He's drunk so he must not know what he is talking about. 

Harry starts slipping the cock further into his mouth, gagging as it hits the back of his throat. He stops his movements so he can get adjusted. "God, Harry." 

He bobs up Louis' cock. He twists his head around it every few bobs. Harry pops off Louis' cock. "What do you like?" Harry asks, blushing. 

For a split second Louis thought it was so nice of Harry ask that and kind of charming. But again, he is drunk. 

"Lick me, like a cat."

Harry thinks it's strange, but whatever. No kink shaming here. 

Harry sticks out his tongue and tapping the swollen cock to his tongue. And fuck that was hot. Harry does multiple times because Louis enjoyed it. 

And then he literally started licking Louis' cock. And Louis loves it, he is so close. He never finishes this quickly. "Suck my fucking cock, Haz." 

An does just that. He sucks Louis' cock with such force he has Louis anticipating the sensation even more. 

As Harry swipes his tongue over the head, Louis cums. He cums on Harry's face and on his hair. Louis would be lying if it wasn't hot. 

"Was that okay?" Harry asks as he wipes some of Louis' remnants off his face. He even dares to taste it. 

"Mhm." It was as if that act drained Louis because Louis passed out with his shorts and boxers down to his ankles.

Harry sighs and pulls them up for Louis. 

Harry knew this wasn't something he shouldn't have done. But it was done. And now he can go to sleep with a question and a realisation on his kind. 

Is Louis gay?

And 

I like dick.


End file.
